American Gladiators
A competition television program that matched a cast of amateur athletes against each other, as well as against the show's own "gladiators", in contests of strength and agility. Referees Bob McElwee 1990 Larry Thompson 1990-1996 Al Kaplon 2008 The American Gladiators 1989-1996 Female Blaze - Sha-ri Pendleton 1990–1992 (once rumored to be dead, only to be confused with former contestant Cheryl Wilson, a heptathlete from LSU who competed in Season 4) Dallas - Shannon Hall (second half of season five) (returned with Zap to compete in alumni show in the final season) Diamond - Erika Andersch 1990–1993 (also competed in BOTH the Orlando and Lafayette Live Shows. She temporarily appeared as "Lightning" in the British Version of "Gladiators," but another woman with the same name didn't appreciate this, so she switched back to "Diamond") Elektra - Salina Bartunek 1992–1994 (competed part time after breaking her nose in 1993 Grand Championship, plus she can speak eight different languages and was the translator for the deaf Gladiator Siren.) Gold - Tonya Knight 1990–1992 Ice - Lori Fetrick 1990–1992, 1993–1996 (a rough and tough Gladiator with a warm heart; her biggest feud was against Denise Chase, who defeated Ice TWICE in the same event: The Joust) Jade - T.C. Corrin 1989 (competed in final episode of first half of season one as injury replacement for Sunny, never seen afterwards, due to an injury to herself) (A NEW Jade appeared in the Orlando Show, but she was quickly kicked off the show due to her extremely aggressive attitude) Jazz - Victoria Gay 1993–1996 Lace (1) - Marisa Pare 1989–1992 Lace (2) - Natalie Lennox 1992-1993 season (competed in just two episodes) (In late 1992, Lennox reappeared in the British Version "Gladiators" as "Star") Siren (1) - Shelley Beattie 1992–1996 only deaf Gladiator (she attempted suicide and died in 2008 prior to the revival from hanging herself) Sky - Shirley Eson-Korito 1992–1996 (the tallest female gladiator at 6'3") (Sky is also a chocoholic and possesses a very sweet attitude. Most fans, Gladiators and contenders loved Sky for that very reason) Storm - Debbie Clark 1991-1993 (started as an injury replacement for Gold) (Storm was powerful, but extremely aggressive. Especially in Season 4) Sunny - Cheryl Baldringer 1989 (left after being injured in semifinal round during Breakthrough and Conquer) (Sunny was "The All-American Woman" and the biggest of the three female Gladiators (Zap, Lace and Sunny). A rumor is flying around that Sunny is currently dating former Gladiator Malibu, but nothing is known for sure.) Zap - Raye Hollitt 1989–1990, 1991–1995 Male Atlas - Philip Poteat 1992-1993 season Bronco - Robert Bruce Campbell 1989 (competed in one episode as an injury replacement for Malibu, was never seen again) Cyclone - Barry Turner 1992-1993 season (competed in preliminary rounds but suffered with an injured arm and didn't return) Gemini - Michael Horton 1989–1992 Havoc - 1992-1993 & 1993-1994 seasons (part time Gladiator) Hawk - Lee Reherman 1993–1996 Laser - Jim Starr 1990–1996 (only Gladiator to appear on all seven seasons of the show) Malibu - Deron McBee 1989 Nitro - Danny Lee Clark 1989–1992, 1994-1995 (returned as co-host during final season in its first run, coordinating producer of the 2008 revival) Rebel - Mark Tucker 1993-1994 Sabre - Lynn "Red" Williams 1992-1996 Tank - Ed Radcliffe (competed in three episodes of season five as an injury replacement for Laser) Thunder - Billy Smith 1990–1992 Titan (1) David Nelson 1990 Tower - Steve Henneberry 1991-1994 (started as an injury replacement for Turbo) Turbo - Galen Tomlinson 1990–1996 Viper - Scott Berlinger 1992-1993 (debuted at 1992 Grand Championship) 2008 Female Crush - Gina Carano Fury - Jamie Reed (Season 1) (Related to Gladiator Toa) Hellga - Robin Coleman Jet - Monica Carlson (Season 2) (Season 1 Champ) Panther - Corinne van Ryck de Groot (Season 2) Phoenix - Jennifer Widerstrom (Season 2) Siren (2) - Valerie Waugaman Stealth - Tanji Johnson (Season 1) Steel - Erin Toughill (Season 2) Venom - Beth Horn Male Beast - Matt Morgan (Season 2) Hurricane - Breaux Greer (Season 2) Justice - Jesse Justice Smith, Jr. Militia - Alex Castro Mayhem - Romeo Williams (Season 1) Rocket - Evan Dollard (Season 2) Titan (2) Mike O'Hearn (was once a warrior on Battle Dome) Toa - Tanoai Reed (Related to Gladiator Fury) Wolf - Don "Hollywood" Yates Zen - Xin Wuku Gameplay Four amateur athletes (two mean & two women) face off in a series of events against not only each other, but also the force of the American Gladiators. There are two matchups, one for the men & one for the women. So they'll always be a man & woman champion. Events Original *'Assault (entire run):' The contenders had to fire a series of 5 weapons to hit a target at 1 end of the playing field. A Gladiator used a cannon to shoot tennis balls at 100 miles per hour at the contenders. The weapons used by the contenders were a Rocket Launcher, a Cannon, a Pistol, Grenades, a Crossbow, a Push-Gun, and softballs. The weapons changed from season to season with the weapons being used in an exact order. Hitting the inner rim above the Gladiator earned the contender 100 points, 60 points (later 75 points) for hitting the outer rim, and 30 points, if the 4th weapon was fired and if the contender remained at the final station until time ran out. During the second half of the first season, hitting the target was now only worth 7 points, hitting the bullseye was only worth 10 points, and 4 points for crossing the finish line. From the 3rd season to the rest of the run, hitting the target was now worth 10 points. If s/he unable to hit the target, s/he received 1 point for each weapon fired, and 1 bonus point for crossing the finish line within 60 seconds. *'Breakthrough & Conquer (entire run):' In the Breakthrough part, a contender had to carry a football 15 yards to an end zone against 1 Gladiator. In the Conquer part, a contender had to wrestle a different Gladiator out of the ring within 10 seconds (15 seconds in the 4th season). Each successful part was worth 30 points (later 40 points) and winning the whole event was worth 100 points. During the second half of the first season to the rest of the run, 3-5 points were for each successful part of the event. *'Joust (entire run):' A Contender and a Gladiator compete in a pugil stick battle, each trying to knock his/her opponent off a wooden bridge. 30 points was awarded for competing in the event, 5 points was awarded for every 5 seconds (up to 75 points), the contender stayed on the bridge, and a win was worth 100 points. In the second half of the series, the bridge was replaced with podiums. *'Powerball (entire run):' Contenders compete against 3 gladiators. The contenders grabbed a colored ball from a bin and had to deposit it into 1 of 5 scoring cylinders on the floor within 45 seconds. If a Gladiator tackled or knock a contender out of bounds, the contender had to get another ball and try again. Contenders received 15 points for each score. During the second half of the first season, contenders received 1 point for outside cylinder goals and 2 points for center cylinder goals. From the second season to the rest of the run, contenders received 1, 2, or 3 points for outside cylinder and 3, 4, or 5 points for center (depending on the round number). *'Human Cannonball (1989-90, 1992-93):' Contenders stood on a raised platform and a Gladiator stood on a lower platform. Contenders had to swing on a rope to knock the Gladiator off the pedestal. A contender had to knocked down 3 Gladiators (later 2 Gladiators). Each successful swing was worth 30 points (3 points in the second half of season 1) with 10 bonus points (1 bonus point in the second half of season 1) for 3 successful swings. In the second season, each contender only got 2 chances and each successful swing was worth 5 points. This event returned for the 4th before it was axed for good due to safety reasons. *'Atlasphere (1990-94):' Contenders were in large metal cage-like spheres, rolling them towards scoring pods, but the Gladiators had their own spheres to keep the contenders from scoring. The contenders had to score as much points in 60 seconds. Scoring pods were worth 1-3 points. *'Hang Tough (1990-96):' A contender stood on a raised platform and a gladiator stood on another. The contender had 60 seconds to swing to the gladiator's platform through a 55 foot field without being pulled off by the gladiator. Contenders received 10 points for swinging to the Gladator's platform, 5 points for a draw, or 7 points if a contender was in the red ring area for draw (this was eliminated after the second season). *'The Wall (1990-96):' The Contenders had 2 minutes (later 60 seconds) to climb up the top of the wall. The men were given a 10 second head start and the women were given a 15 second head start. The first contender to make it to the top received 10 points and the second contender to make to the top received 5 points. During the first 2 seasons of this event, each contender received 5 points if they failed to reach the top. In the 3rd season, all head starts were 10 seconds. In the 5th season, head starts were dropped. *'The Maze (1991-93):' The Contenders had 45 seconds to run through the maze trying to find the exit with 4 Gladiators preventing them from finding it. The first contender to find the exit received 10 points and the second contender to find it received 5 points. *'Swingshot (1991-96):' The Contenders competed against 3 Gladiators (later 2 Gladiators) and had 60 seconds to grab as many colored balls hanging in the air connected to bungee cords. They leaped off designated platforms, grabbed colored balls and put them in their baskets. When time ran out, only the colored balls that are in the baskets count. Red balls were worth 5 points (later 3 points), Blue balls were worth 3 points (later 2 points), and Yellow balls were worth 1 point. *'Sky Track (1992-95):' Contenders were suspended by a harness and would race upside-down on a track from the ceiling of the arena. The first contender to reach to the finish line received 10 points and the second contender to do it received 5 points. *'Super Powerball (1992-93):' Same as regular Powerball with only 3 cylinders. The outer cylinders were worth 3 points and the center cylinder was worth 5 points. *'Gauntlet (1993-96):' Contenders had 25 seconds (later 20 seconds) to run through a chute and past 5 Gladiators (later 4 Gladiators) with pads to try to stop the contenders' progress. Passing all the Gladiators was worth 5 points, but if s/he pass all the Gladiators with more than 5 seconds left, s/he received 10 points. *'Pyramid (1993-96):' The Contenders had 45 seconds to climb up a 42 foot pyramid of red and blue mats to reach the top and press a button to receive points. 2 Gladiators were at the top to keep them from reaching to the top. The first contender to reach the top received 10 points and the second contender to reach the top received 5 points. *'Tug-O-War (1993-96):' A contender and a gladiator each stood on a platform and pulling a rope. The contender had 30 seconds to pull the gladiator off of his/her platform for 10 points or 5 points for more than 30 seconds. *'Whiplash (1994-96):' A contender and a gladiator each grasped at 1/2 of a double-triangle shaped item called "The Bone" and had 30 seconds to pull the bone out of his/her opponent's grasp. If the contender pulled the bone out of the gladiator's grasp, s/he received 10 points or 5 points for a draw. *'Snapback (1994-96):' The Contenders and 2 Gladiators were attached by a bungee cord and had 45 seconds to grab as many colored markers as s/he can and deposit them in a bin. S/he received 3 points for each blue marker and 2 points for each red marker. Later in the run, blue marker were only 2 points and red markers were only worth 1 point. Revival *'Earthquake:' A contender and a gladiator stood on a suspended ring held by three wires and over the pool (crash mat in the 1st season). The contender had 30 seconds to take the gladiator off the ring (even if they get taken off) earning 10 points in the process. 5 points are awarded if both the gladiator and the contender stayed on when time was up. *'Hit & Run:' One contender faces four Gladiators, two on each side of the bridge, and must traverse (cross) the bridge as many times as possible during the next 60 seconds. 2 points are awards each time that feat was accomplished. The gladiators tried to knock the contender off the bridge by swinging their demolition balls at him/her. The game ends when either the time limit expires or when the contender is knocked off the bridge. *'Rocketball' Both contenders faced two gladiators (one gladiator per contender). They all start at the corner of the playing field marked by four posts with a button on top of them. Near each Contender's button is a bucket filled with balls of their color. The buckets and balls are the same ones used in Powerball. In the center of the arena, 20 feet off the ground, is a pole with two baskets attached, Red on top, Yellow on the bottom. The event itself was played similar to Swingshot. The contenders had 60 seconds to place their respective colored balls into their baskets above the arena floor. Contenders are launched into the air towards the scoring buckets by pressing the button at their posts. *'Sideswipe' The contender had 60 seconds to work his/her way across five platforms twelve feet above the water and throwing balls at targets located on the ends. The contender had 60 seconds to play and he/she scored one point for each ball in the target. It wasn't easy because three gladiators postioned at platforms in front of the wall swung across on ropes in an attempt to knock the contender off the platform(s). *'Tilt' This was based on the event from the original version, only here the contender & gladiator each stood at tilting platforms and they were standing over water. The contender had 30 seconds to pull the gladiator off of his/her platform for 10 points or 5 points for more than 30 seconds. *'Vertigo' A contender and Gladiator race across separate courses of tall swaying poles spread across the arena floor whith a hoop at the end. The first participant to reach the end andgrab the hoop wins; the contender recieved 10 points for the completed work. The Eliminator The competition always ended with "The Eliminator", an obstacle course that decided the winner. As time went on, the Gladiators had a minor role in operating the course, up to the point where the Gladiators were removed from the course altogether. Originally, The Eliminator was played to time (originally 60 seconds for all contestants, later 75 seconds for the women & 90 seconds for the men) and every second leftover awarded points (originally 5, later 2) for contenders who finished the course. Falls, damages or violations incurs penalties. The contender with the most points won the competition, which meant that the trailing player would have to win by a certain amount of time to win. Ties were broken by the fastest time. But after the second season, The Eliminator was simply made a race to the finish; the player in the lead was given a 1/2 second head start times the difference between his/her score and opponent's score. Naturally, the first player to cross the finish line won the competition. List of Eliminator Obstacles Events Gallery Assault 786 poster-1-.jpg|Assault Powerball 786 poster-1-.jpg|Powerball Human-cannonball 786 poster-1-.jpg|Human Cannonball Atlasphere 786 poster-1-.jpg|Atlasphere Joust 786 poster-1-.jpg|Joust Hangtough5-1-.jpg|Hang Tough Wall 786 poster-1-.jpg|The Wall Swingshot2-1-.jpg|Swingshot Breakthrough2-1-.jpg|Breakthrough & Conquer Gauntlet 786 poster-1-.jpg|Gauntlet The-maze 786 poster-1-.jpg|The Maze Pyramid 786 poster-1-.jpg|The Pyramid Tug-o-war 786 poster-1-.jpg|Tug-O-War Sky-track 786 poster-1-.jpg|Skytrack Whiplash 786 poster-1-.jpg|Whiplash Snapback1-1-.jpg|Snapback Sideswipe2-1-.jpg|Sideswipe Rocketball3-1-.jpg|Rocketball Hitandrun4-1-.jpg|Hit & Run Tilt3-1-.jpg|Tilt Vertigo 786 poster.jpg|Vertigo Earthquake 786 poster-1-.jpg|Earthquake Eliminator 786 poster.jpg|Eliminator Power.jpg|Super Powerball Music Bill Conti Inventors Dan Carr and John Ferraro Rating Additional Page American Gladiators/Merchandise‎‎ Spinoffs Gladiators 2000- a children's spinoff of American Gladiators Trivia This show also aired dubbed in the Spanish language on Telemundo as Gladiadores Americanos. The only major difference was the change of the title logo, though the main logo on the stage remained unchanged. In Popular Culture *In the TV sitcom Family Matters, Steve Urkel (Jaleel White) & Carl Winslow (Reginald Vel Johnson) competed in an episode of American Gladiators; it was called "Surely You Joust". *A parody film called American Flatulators was a "straight to VHS" released in 1996; click on the "Links" page for the description of the film.American Flatulators (1996) *In the sitcom Ellen, the titular character Ellen Morgan (future talk show host Ellen Degeneres) was a contender for the show. While preparing for the show, she fell in love with Dan "Nitro" Clark, one of the Gladiators, but love turned to hate when female gladiator Ice tried to mess it up. So when Ellen learned that she'll face Ice in "Joust", that's what gave her the opportunity to "cream" Ice for butting in. Nitro tried to forgive Ellen, but he got whacked by Ellen with the "pugil stick", too. Ellen was disqualified, but she got an American Gladiators hat as a souvenir. *In the 2002 Looney Tunes video game Taz: Wanted, a boss battle against Daffy Duck plays out very similarly to the Atlasphere game. Reference Links Josh Rebich's American Gladiators Rule Sheet YouTube Link American Gladiators account Category:Action & Adventure Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Sport Category:Syndicated shows Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:MGM Television Category:Long-Running Category:Revivals Category:1989 premieres Category:1996 endings Category:2008 premieres Category:2008 endings